


Influenced

by Jeni182



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Super short ficlet! Neil takes Andrew to have his wisdom teeth removed and Andrew talks way too much after the anesthesia.





	1. Influenced

“Okay, but I can take a video of this right?” Neil asked as he and Andrew sat in the waiting room of the oral surgeon’s office. Andrew was getting his wisdom teeth out and Neil was so curious to see what he’d be like under anesthesia.

“Absolutely, if you want to die slowly. No problem.” Neil rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too excited. My tolerance level for their mediocre pain medication is through the roof.”

That was probably true. Neil was only a little disappointed. He still made sure he had a full battery on his phone and thanked the universe that he now had a phone with video capabilities. Just in case.

The technician called Andrew to the back and he handed Neil his wallet and phone and keys on his way to follow her. Neil took them and settled back to wait.

He was searching for Exy stats and ignoring texts from Nicky when the nurse called for him about an hour later. He stood, shoving all of Andrew’s things into the pocket of his hoodie and followed her back. Andrew was laid back in the dental chair, face pale and mouth full of gauze.

“Hey,” he leaned down to whisper to Andrew, running fingers through his hair. “You alive in there?”

Andrew grunted in response and the nurse smiled at them fondly.

“He should be more awake in just a few minutes. He did really well. Only took a few minutes to get them all out.”

“Did you hear that Andrew? You laid here and played dead really well. I’m so proud.” Neil said to him.

Andrew mumbled something Neil couldn’t quite make out through the gauze.

“What?” Neil leaned in closer. Andrew reached up and pulled a particularly bloody and drool covered piece of gauze before he spoke again.

“You’re an idiot.” He said, voice rough.

“Um, you need to leave the gauze in. You have open wounds in your mouth.” The nurse chided while she was typing something into a computer. “I’m going to go get the doctor to go over after care instructions with you. Don’t pull any more of the gauze out!”

Neil ignored her and turned back to Andrew.

“But I’m your idiot, right?” he asked, fingers back in Andrew’s hair. Andrew lifted a hand up somewhere in the vicinity of Neil’s face and Neil grabbed it and set it on his cheek.

“Mine.” Andrew whispered, cupping his face and trying to bring him in for a kiss.

Neil pulled back. “No way, Andrew. Not with your mouth full of blood and drool,” he said laughing.

“Mmmmm.” Andrew was looking at him fully now, but it was like he was trying really hard to figure out why Neil was there. “So pretty.”

“What?” Andrew dropped his hand and turned his head. “Andrew…what did you just say?” Neil was fumbling for his phone now. If he missed getting this on video he was going to be so pissed at himself.

Andrew looked back at him. “I said you’re so pretty. Your eyes are so pretty. I hate you so much. Do you know that? I hate how pretty you are.” Neil thought he might break a rib trying not to laugh, but he had his camera out so he was determined.

“I think you’re pretty, too.” He said through a shit eating grin.

“No. Not pretty like you. Your words are pretty. What did you say? ‘You gave me a key…’? I hate you so much.”

“I think you like me.”

“Yes.”

Neil almost whooped at the admission. And he got it on camera! He was going to keep this forever and play it whenever Andrew said he hated him.

“I like you, too.”

“Not like I like you. I _like_ you like you.”

“I like you like you, too.”

“NO,” Andrew rubbed his face and moaned when he felt his swollen cheeks. “I like you and I hate you and you’re so pretty. You have such a nice ass.”

Neil coughed to try and hide the laugh. Also, the extreme pleasure curling in his stomach. He felt like a cat ready to preen.

“You think so? It’s all the running you know. Remember that next time you complain.” he told a very sleepy Andrew.

“Yes. It’s so nice. Because of running and stupid stickball. I hate you. I’m so glad you let me touch your ass.” This was naturally said as soon as the doctor walked in the room to go over Andrew’s after care. Neil hastily put his phone away, cheeks heating.

The doctor cleared his throat. “Ah, so here are the prescriptions for the pain medication and antibiotics…”

Neil listened to all his instructions while standing next to Andrew’s chair and trying to discreetly bat Andrew’s hand away from where it was trying to find it’s way to Neil’s ass.

“Thank you! We’ll call if we need anything!” Neil called as he hastily shoved Andrew into the car a few minutes later and buckled his seat belt for him.

“Ice cream,” Andrew moaned.

“Ice cream is too cold. It’ll hurt your mouth right now. I’ll get you some chocolate pudding or something.” Neil told him as he drove them back to Fox Tower.

“Nooooooo,” Andrew whined. “This is why I hate you.”

“No, it’s not,” Neil said. “You hate me because you like me so much.”

Andrew sighed and leaned his head against the window. “I really do.”

Neil reached over to tug on Andrew’s hair, and when he looked at him he was asleep on the window, drooling on himself.

Neil really liked him, too.


	2. Influenced Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Andrew find the video!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few asks for Nicky's and Andrew's reaction to the video, so here it is! You guys have been so sweet regarding this short little fluffy fic! I hope you enjoy part 2!

Neil played the video of Andrew high on anesthesia after his wisdom teeth removal more times that he could possibly count. When he was alone, of course. He didn’t think Andrew knew yet that he had gotten it all on video, but that was fine. Because Neil knew as soon as he found out, he’d demand Neil erase it and Neil just wasn’t ready to let it go just yet.

So, he thanked the universe again for smart phones with video capability and listened to Andrew’s voice saying _‘You have such a nice ass’_ over and over and over again. Because, listen. Neil liked to feel appreciated for more than just his exy skills.

The only problem with a guy who has had very little contact with technology and the social world in general was that he had no idea how to use his phone beyond sending texts and making phone calls and now taking videos and pictures. So, it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Neil accidentally attached the video in a text to Nicky. He had no idea how it happened. One minute he was trying to send Nicky a picture of a book he left in the dorm and the next minute his phone was blowing up with texts and calls.

Neil had never felt the kind of dread that settled in his stomach at the fact that Nicky now had possession of a very high Andrew saying all sorts of things he would never normally say.

That he liked Neil.

That he thought Neil was pretty.

That Neil had such a nice ass.

Not even when he was in that house with his father in Baltimore or in the nest with Riko or in that room with Ichirou after winning the championships had he felt the dread he was feeling right now. Nope. Neil was more afraid now than he was any of those other times. Not of Andrew per se. Never of Andrew himself. But of the drama queen goth level emo inspired shit fit that he knew would ensue from this situation.

He had just curled up in a corner of the room with his head in his hands when Nicky came bursting through the door, out of breath and sweaty and looking like he had run like his ass was on fire all the way to the dorm from his class on campus.

“OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. NEIL. OH MY GOOOOOOOOD.”

Neil closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears.

“Nicky you have to delete it. Right now. Give me your phone. You have to delete it before Andrew murders us both.”

“But it’s so cute! He’s so gay, Neil. Just. So, so gay. I’m just so proud I don’t even know what to do with myself!” He hit play on the video and Neil listened to Andrew’s voice come through the phone.

_‘You’re so pretty’_

_‘I_ like _you like you.’_

_‘I’m so glad you let me touch your ass.’_

Nicky howled in delight and bent over at the waist to clutch his stomach. And that was when Neil saw him.

Andrew.

In the doorway behind Nicky.

Death in his eyes equal only to the power of a thousand burning suns.

Neil moaned, and Nicky straightened. “Oh, come on don’t be like that. I won’t show anyone. Except maybe Erik. Can I send this to Erik?

“No.”

One word made Nicky freeze. He looked at Neil and visibly swallowed. He slowly turned his head to look at Andrew and immediately paled. Neil imagined animals everywhere sensing danger and running for the hills. Freshmen on campus were taking cover at the scent of a Minyard meltdown. He was still a rabbit at heart and if Andrew hadn’t been blocking the doorway, he’s pretty sure he’d be halfway to Canada by now.

“H-hey Andrew! Ah…”

“Give me your phone.”

“Okay…”

Nicky handed Andrew his phone. Andrew hit play on the video and watched himself, stuffed full of gauze and higher than Nicky after cracker dust laced vodka shots. Completely blank faced. Completely silent. The video ended, and he pressed a few buttons to delete it from Nicky’s phone. Then he slowly, carefully. So gently. Set it on the ground and brought one booted foot down on it as hard as he could.

“Oh COME ON Andrew! That was a new phone! I had nudes on that phone! What the fuc-“ Andrew had grabbed Nicky by the front of the shirt.

“Get out. Now.”

Nicky moved quicker than Neil had ever seen. He briefly wished he’d move that quick on the court before remembering the very quiet, very still, incredibly attractive promise of death standing in the room.

“You taped me? Because I specifically remember the promise of a slow death if such a thing occurred. Why? Why do you have such a death wish? Is it the childhood trauma? Your issues never cease to amaze me.”

He was next to Neil now, crouched down on the floor in front of him. He reached out and tipped Neil’s head up to look at him. He sighed heavily.

“How would you like me to murder you?”

Neil bit his lip. He knew logically that Andrew would never hurt him. Andrew was all gentle hands and soft touches and only rough in the ways he knew Neil liked it. But the part of his brain that worked overtime to make sure he was constantly alert and constantly afraid of everything as a survival mechanism took stock of possible weapons and exits. And then his eyes made their way back to Andrew. And he couldn’t help but notice how Andrew’s eyes were glued to the spot where Neil worried his lip with his teeth.

“Hmmmmm,” Neil said, feigning thought. “Let’s see. You could force me to run myself to death. Of course, that would only help my ass wouldn’t it? You might be too distracted to make sure I die properly.”

“That…will not be a problem,” Andrew said gripping Neil’s chin a little tighter.

“No? Are you sure? I’ll let you touch it, just to make sure it won’t cause you any problems. You know. Because you like me so much.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said in that video, lover boy,” Neil said, grinning now and running a finger down Andrew’s cheek.

Andrew dropped Neil’s chin and for the first time in Neil’s entire existence with Andrew by his side, Andrew looked surprised. As much as Andrew could anyway. Which meant his eyes went a little wide and quickly narrowed. He stood abruptly and yanked Neil up by the arm.

“Delete it. Now.”

“But…but you’re so nice when you don’t know what you’re saying. Let me have this, damnit!”

“Delete it or I'll break both your racquets and will not block another goal the entire time I’m trapped in this alternate universe of hell.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Do you really think so? Do you want to risk it?”

Neil sighed and pulled out his phone. “Can I watch it one more time?”

“No. Delete it. Now. The sooner you do it the sooner we can work on your punishment.”

Neil let loose a very put-upon sigh. “Goodbye video. Goodbye evidence that Andrew likes me. Goodbye Andrew’s sexy muffled rough voice talking about my ass.” He deleted the video.

“Happy?”

“No. Now, tell me. What do you think is an appropriate punishment?” Andrew asked with the air of a parent disciplining a naughty child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Well, I think really the only punishment is forcing me to reveal embarrassing confessions, too. Punishment fits the crime and all.”

“Oh? What embarrassing confessions could you possibly have left?”

“Well,” Neil smiled and stepped closer to Andrew until they were almost chest to chest and Andrew had to tip his head back just slightly to look Neil in the face. “We could start with how much I like you. How pretty I think you are. How nice…not even nice. Your ass is just…” He let out a sigh. “It’s just the best.”

Andrew was very still. Neil thought he was barely breathing. When he finally looked at Neil with something like wonder in his eyes, Neil’s dread was replaced with want.

“Yes or no?” He asked, raising a hand to cup Andrew’s face.

“Yes,” Andrew breathed. And then lifted a hand to shove Neil’s face away from his. “To you going to get me ice cream whenever I want. Right now. And you’re running there. Since it’s so helpful to your ass and all. And I swear to god if you don’t bring me back double chocolate chunk I’m making you run around the entire state of South Carolina until you find it. Go.”

“But…I have class in an hour! And practice later!”

“Ask me if I care. If you want to see me in a goalie box the rest of the season, I suggest you start running little rabbit.” Andrew made a shooing motion with his hand.

“Fine. FINE. But you can erase that video from existence and I’ll STILL KNOW that you like me.” Neil left the room before Andrew could respond. He pulled up his phone. And watched the video that was still in the text conversation he accidently sent Nicky. And smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jtmann182)


End file.
